Mobile and wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. Wireless service providers now offer a wide array of features and services that provide their users with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources, and communications. To keep pace with these service enhancements, mobile electronic devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) have become more feature rich, and now commonly include powerful processors, high-speed communications circuitry, global positioning system (GPS) receivers, and other components that enable mobile device users to execute a variety of location-aware mobile software applications (e.g., Yelp®, Twitter® Places, “Find my Friends” on Apple® for iOS 5, Google® Maps, etc.) on their mobile devices. As mobile devices and location-based technologies continue to grow in popularity and use, the geospatial positioning and/or location identification capabilities of mobile devices are expected to become an even more important consideration for mobile device consumers.
Another development in mobile communication technologies has been the development of new methods for using location information and wireless communications to monitor and/or track individuals, equipment, and products. Wireless tracking devices, as well as a the broad range of other small electronic devices, may utilize the power of geolocation information.